Eres más que mi amigo, Grover
by AiramHermes
Summary: Y es que Grover no podía creerlo, las palabras de Percy le hacían sonreír con alegría y alivio. Al menos no tuvo que pelear con esos dos mastodonte, y sus pajaritos. Y esperaba, que esos cuatros chicos no escucharan sus pensamientos. (N/A: Por más que parezca es un Friendship ;-;) Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

 **Personajes:** Grover y Percy.

 **Género:** Friendship/Family

 **N/A:** Como siempre, si tiene mala ortografía, discúlpenme, mejoraré, lo prometo. Ahora, respecto al Oneshot-Drabble. Quiero decirles que esto lo escribí como en 45 minutos, más o menos, sólo por estar inspirada. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Titulo:** Eres más que mi hermano, Grover.

* * *

Grover golpeaba el suelo con sus pezuñas, estaba nervioso. Miró alrededor de la enfermería. Allí estaban Jason, Leo, Frank, y Nico, se sintió incómodo, no por el hijo de Martes, menos por el hijo de Hefesto. Estaba incómodo por los hijos de los tres grandes. Torció el rostro, y siguió golpeando el suelo con suavidad.

Escuchó la voz de Will, estaba cerca de la sala de espera. Todos se pusieron de pie y esperaron. El rubio enfermero novio del hijo de Hades les sonrió.

–Percy está bien. –Dijo mirando a los chicos. Revisó los papeles que tenía en mano–. No se rompió nada, pero aléjenlo de los pegazos por un tiempo, no quiero otro accidente. –Dijo como final. Sonrió de nuevo–. Ahora, él pidió que su mejor amigo entrara…-Fue interrumpido por una risilla de parte de los chicos.

Los cuatros chicos que estaba allí sonriendo con suficiencia, y se levantaron. Grover les miró con una mueca a lo lejos, él no se pararía. Sabía que so terminaría mal. Y no se equivocó.

Cuando Jason iba a ir, Leo lo detuvo y le hizo una sonrisa burlona, empezó a decirle que él era el mejor amigo de Percy. Jason levantó la voz en desacuerdo. Frank terminó entrando a la conversación, para luego entrar Nico diciendo que él debía ser el mejor amigo de Percy. Al final terminaron peleando, diciendo cosas que sabían sobre él.

Nadie notó cuando Will se acercó a Grover y le acarició en medio de los cuernos–. ¿Qué esperas? –Le preguntó algo divertido. Grover le miró confundido–. Percy te mandó a llamar a ti. –Respondió mirando a los chicos que seguían peleando–. Ve y entra. Yo solo quería verlos pelear. –Dijo mirando al grupo de chicos.

Grover solo pudo atinar a asentir para luego correr hacia la habitación indicada. Encontró a su amigo acostado en una camilla con una sonrisa algo divertida. Desde la habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de guerra por parte de los chicos.

Tomó un banquillo y lo arrastró a un lado de la cama del hijo de Poseidón. Este le miro sonriendo–. ¿Te acuerdas de algo? –Preguntó divertido. Grover asintió sonriendo, claro que se acordaba, el primer día de Percy Jackson en el campamento.

–Es que tú no puedes estar ni un momento alejado de la enfermería. –Respondió el sátiro en broma mientras alborotaba el cabello del pelinegro quien soltó una escandalosa risa.

Pasaron unos minutos recordando ese momento, las maldiciones de Grover, las preguntas de Percy, todo. Sonrieron con nostalgia, se miraron y soltaron una risita. Grover miró al héroe, y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

–Oye, Percy…–Llamó su atención–. ¿En serio soy tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó volviendo a golpear el suelo. No es que no se considerara mejor amigo de Percy. Pero esos chicos eran mejor que él, mucho mejor, y él, Percy Jackson, lo eligió a él como mejor amigo.

El pelinegro sonrió y asintió como respuesta. Luego hizo una mueca y respondió–. Eres más que mi mejor amigo, Grover…–Respondió mirando sus dedos–. Estuviste en mis momentos de furia, de dolor, de perdida, de todo… Tú conoces toda mi vida. –Le sonrió ladino–. Eres mi hermano, no lo olvides. –Dijo para luego golpear con suavidad el brazo del chico en forma juguetona.

El sátiro solo atinó a sonreír pensando como final _tú también eres mi hermano…_

* * *

 **Palabras en total:** 567.

* * *

 **N/A Extra:** Quiero decirles algo... Me gusta el bromance de Jason y Percy. Pero quien estuvo con nuestro héroe desde el principio siempre fue Grover. Así que no hay Bromance más hermoso y beio que el de Percy y Grover. Fin de la historia.

Espero que tengan laureles en su vida pronto, bai :3


End file.
